The physiological role of activins, molecules recently isolated and chemically characterized selective releasers of follicle stimulating hormone, will be studied in vivo and in vitro using mono- and/or polyclonal antibodies specific to activin. Effects of activins on such processes as ovarian follicular maturation and testicular development will be studied using techniques of radioimmunoassay, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and passive immunization. We will study the detailed effects of activin on FSH release under normal and various altered reproductive conditions. We will also attempt to use activins to restore follicular development disrupted by decreased or blocked secretion of FSH. Conversely, we will attempt to disrupt maturation of follicles by administration of antibodies specific to activin. In this way, we propose to elucidate the interactions among the gonadotropins, steroids and the activins in the functions of the reproductive system.